


100 Things #88 (Natsume Yuujinchou)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [88]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #88 (Natsume Yuujinchou)

Tanuma walked through the forest every day. It cut off some of the distance and he liked the peace that came from spending time amongst the trees. The quiet allowed him time to think about the events of the day and process anything that seemed strange or out of place in what was admittedly an unusual life. As long as he could remember he had enjoyed nature. And shortcuts. Besides, being in the woods meant that he was more likely to run into Natsume and that was also something that he enjoyed. A lot. Tanuma had never really had a friend before Natsume and he was finding that he liked it. Maybe even more than nature and shortcuts.


End file.
